


good morning, sunshine

by legitimatechels



Series: the wind and the flame [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, how does valir survive his mornings with his boyfriend?, rlly short i am very sorry that i have failed u all, vale is too ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitimatechels/pseuds/legitimatechels
Summary: every morning, valir is greeted with the view of the most beautiful man he's ever seen.





	good morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goranthki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goranthki/gifts).



> this is based off of a fanart by @buns_arts in instagram!! i love her art uwu :3
> 
> this is a smol oneshot cuz i felt like i wanted to write about these two mages huhuhu

“good morning, sunshine.” 

 

valir is woken up once again by the soft voice of his boyfriend. the son of flames rubbed his eyes and blinks so that he could see clearly. and when he did, oh, he was blessed by the heavens above, for they gave him the most beautiful man named vale. 

 

fucking hell. valir fell in love with him more. why must he ruin his life ( ~~in a good way~~ )? 

 

a lazy smile greeted him, those golden eyes shining. he could tell that the boy was fresh from sleep, and valir couldn't help but smile and blush. vale was holding his hand and valir looked at them, intertwining their hands together.

 

he loved seeing the contrast of their skins, and he loved it more when he saw the sunlight reflect itself on the more tanner boy beside him. 

 

“how was your sleep, love?” vale whispers, holding him closer, cuddling him. it was a habit he couldn't let go of. 

 

“hmm..it was amazing...dreamt of you all night,” valir chuckles, grinning. vale smiles and kisses his nose. 

 

“me too, love. i dreamt of us as children again, where we were at the garden at my palace, playing around. i could still remember where you hid back then.” 

 

both men chuckle and they kept close to each other. they were both exhausted from battling the night before. he was glad that the GM in the game had provided them a small apartment like their home far away. 

 

vale hums their favorite song. valir fell quiet. 

 

mornings like this were something valir loved when he's with the windtalker. he loves how vale cuddles close to him to feel warm when it was still cold in the early mornings. it was so cute. valir enjoyed being the personal heater for vale. 

 

and today, vale did it again, too. 

 

“you glad that you have me as your personal heater?” valir joked, laughing softly. vale smiles and snuggles closer, and valir did the same. it was like their childhood again. 

 

“yeah, i love how warm you feel. warmer than any blanket.” 

 

they laugh heartily and valir kisses his boyfriend softly. they both kissed for a while, giving each other sweet and loving kisses that they cherished. 

 

after pulling away, they kept cuddling each other, basking in the sunlight of the new day. out of habit, valir gently caressed the hands of his boyfriend. 

 

vale smiles fondly, “love, you're not getting that habit out, hm?” 

 

valir blushed madly and huffs, “i like how soft your hands feel. they make me feel comfy and safe.” 

 

“well, i feel comfy and safe with you, too, valir. nobody can make me feel this way but you.”

 

vale let go of valir's hands in order to cup his cheeks and squish them, earning a cute giggle from the latter. 

 

“vale!~ stahp..squishing meeee~” 

 

vale laughed loudly, smiling so happily at how cute his boyfriend is. 

 

“you better train more so that i won't squish your cheeks anymore.” 

 

valir whines loudly, pouting. he secretly enjoyed how the older mage squished his cheeks, which are getting chubbier due to how much food he consumes (gord is actually pretty pissed, he scolded the boy numerous times but valir can't just help it). 

 

vale kissed his pout softly, and the younger boy kissed back. they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips in synchronization. valir smiles in the sweet kiss and it just makes vale feel more warmth and fuzziness. 

 

it was these kinds of mornings that valir was glad to have. he always looks forward to see his boyfriend smile at him and wake him up in the same, soft way. 

 

_“good morning, sunshine.”_

       _fin ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT CUZ IDK WHAT TO WRITE HAHAHAHA 
> 
> also, this was written from scratch, unlike written in the stars :3 
> 
> hope you liked it!!!
> 
> twt : @legitimatechels


End file.
